Ultimate Imposter/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Ultimate Imposter.png|Ultimate Imposter impersonating as Byakuya Togami in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Ultimate Imposter impersonating as Ryota Mitarai. Beta Designs tumblr_inline_mlzzkvQqFv1qz4rgp.jpg|Ultimate Imposter's beta's design. Early Twogami.png|Ultimate Imposter's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Ultimate Imposter and Ryota DR3 Opening.jpg|Ultimate Imposter and Ryota Mitarai in the opening. Imposter_and_Mitarai_opening_2.png|Ultimate Inposter and Ryota in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Ultimate Imposter introduction.jpg|Ultimate Imposter panicked when he heard someone knocked his apartment's door. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Ultimate Imposter attempted to escape from their homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Ultimate Imposter failed to escape from Chisa. Class 77th.jpg|Ultimate Imposter gathered with their classmates in the class. Episode 02 Chiaki UI.png|Ultimate Imposter and Chiaki Nanami isolate themselves from the rest of the class. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|The Ultimate Imposter attended Chisa's welcome back party. Ryota & UI.png|Ultimate Imposter tries to convince Ryota to pace himself. Imposter brought Tsumiki.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter brought Mikan Tsumiki to Ryota's dorm. Ryota meets UI.png|Ryota meets Ultimate Imposter. Impostor as Twogami.png|The Imposter as Byakuya Togami in a flashback. Imposter Twogami DR3.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter's (as Byakuya) introduction. Mikan thanking Imposter.PNG|Mikan thanks the Ultimate Imposter for saying he trusts her. Episode 07 Imposter asking Tsumiki.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter telling Mikan Tsumiki that Ryota is gone. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|The Ultimate Imposter mesmerized while watching Chiaki suffer during her execution. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|The Ultimate Imposter crying after witnessing Chiaki's death. Class 77 Despair.png|Ultimate Imposter and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Ending DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Kyousuke with his imposter.png|Ultimate Imposter lends Kyosuke a helping hand whilst impersonating him. Class 77-B.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Imposter comforting Mitarai.JPG|Ultimate Imposter comforts Ryota. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Ultimate Imposter and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Ultimate Imposter pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ibuki force feeds Ryota while Ultimate Imposter smiles after Ryota recalled his motto. Game Events ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h41m09s109.png|Ultimate Imposter in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Ultimate Imposter inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Twogami.jpg|Ultimate Imposter introducing himself. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 51_4151.jpg|Ultimate Imposter observing his classmates at his party. Togami food lol.gif|Ultimate Imposter eating the meat in order to keep the skewer. Event 39 (2).png|Akane Owari and Mahiru Koizumi getting angry at Ultimate Imposter already eating. Imposterdeath.png|Ultimate Imposter's Corpse laying under the table. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do1_1280 (1).png|Ultimate Imposter's underwear. i.PNG|Ultimate Imposter's Report Card. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Byakuya Twogami's corpse.png|Ultimate Imposter's corpse. Super danganronpa 2 ByakuyaD2 in manga.jpg|Ultimate Imposter annoyed. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi.png|Ultimate Imposter angry with Monokuma about Usami's death. Nagito and Byakuya staring eachother off.png|Ultimate Imposter and Nagito Komaeda staring at each other. Nagito talking with Twogami about murcders.png|Nagito warning Ultimate Imposter about a death going to happen. R002.jpg|Nagito, with a white silhouette of Ultimate Imposter, on the second volume's inside cover page. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Byakuyastage.jpg|Ultimate Imposter's (Yosuke Nishi) Full Outfit in the play. Stagebyakuya.jpg Stagebyakuya3.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Ultimate Imposter with Kazuichi Soda, Nagito, Hajime Hinata, Mahiru, Sonia Nevermind, Teruteru Hanamura and Gundham Tanaka. Nagitwogami.jpg|Ultimate Imposter and Nagito. Official Art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. HUeUOc7.png|Ultimate Imposter being shown in some beta promotional art, alongside Akane, Hajime and Chiaki Nanami. Danganronpa Reload official art Byakuya and Byakuya D2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with the real Byakuya. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2'' artbook front cover. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3's Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Byakuya Togami on the official site.png|Ultimate Imposter on the official ''Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Twogami.png|Byakuya on the official English site. ImposterDangan3.png|Ultimate Impostor's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Ultimate_Imposter_updated_profile.png|Ultimate Imposter's updated profile, now explicitly titled "Imposter."